1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a mobile communication system and a method for capturing information of other mobile communication terminals located within a range from the user's mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, with the development of mobile communication industry, the use of mobile communication service has spread, so most people carry a mobile communication terminal to use mobile communication services.
Nevertheless, if people who carry a mobile communication terminal face emergency situations (e.g., people may be attacked by criminals) it may be possible to collect evidence of the crime by using the mobile communication terminal.
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication system and method for capturing information of other mobile communication terminals located within a certain distance from the user's mobile communication terminal.